Alas de escombros
by mozartfangirl
Summary: ¿Se puede volver a querer después del desamor? Después de que Hungría lo dejara para huir con Prusia, Austria intenta rehacer el camino del amor y de la felicidad. La luz que lo alumbrará será la joven Portugal. Roderich volará junto a ella hasta el cenit de su amor con alas de los escombros de su pasado... [Austria x Fem! OC! Portugal y PruHun] Denle una oportunidad, por favor ;)
1. Un corazón roto (Austria)

¡Hola a todos!

Después de un período largo de tiempo sin escribir nada... ¡vuelvo! Recientemente he escrito dos fanfics austria x fem! portugal. El primero de ellos que explica la historia del país de Portugal y lo colgaré próximamente. Este es el segundo de los dos. Es un fic curioso, ya que cada capítulo tiene un narrador diferente: se va alternando Austria y Portugal ¡Espero que os guste!

**Título: **Alas de escombros

**Summary: **¿Se puede volver a querer después del desamor? Esta es la pregunta que se hace Austria, el cual, después de que su mujer Elizabeta lo dejara por Prusia, intenta rehacer el camino del amor y de la felicidad. La luz que lo alumbrará será la joven hermana de su amigo y exaliado España, Portugal. Roderich volará junto a ella hasta el cenit de su amor con alas de los escombros de su pasado... Pero la melancolía y otras dificultades se interpondrán entre ellos...

**Rating:** T para estar seguros

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Cap. 1: Un corazón roto (PdV *Austria)

Felicidad… La palabra con la que mejor podría definir mi vida. Era una nación satisfecha con su larga vida e historia. ¿Y en qué consistía esa felicidad?, os estaréis preguntando. Sencillo, en simples y pequeñas cosas. Levantarme por la mañana temprano; echar una ojeada por la ventana y ver mi querida capital, Viena, iluminada por los primeros rayos dorados de sol; desayunar un sabroso trozo de _Sachertorte_ e interpretar en el piano de cola algunas de las más bonitas piezas de mis compositores favoritos, Mozart, Beethoven y Chopin. Felicidad.

Dicen que las tres cosas más importantes en la vida son tres: Salud, dinero y amor. Podía decir que tenía todas ellas; una gran suerte, desde luego.

¿Y por qué hablo en pasado tan melancólicamente? Porque ahora mi buena suerte ha terminado. Uno de estos tres grandes pilares se ha derrumbado: el del amor. Y de la forma más dolorosa posible. Estaba casado con una de las naciones más hermosas de Europa, Hungría; llevábamos más de 60 años juntos, en el Imperio Austrohúngaro, hasta que un buen día en el cual gozaba de mi agradable y simple bienestar, mientras tocaba el primer movimiento de una de mis sonatas favoritas, la sonata de claro de luna de Beethoven en el piano, apareció Elizabeta, Hungría; y me confesó con voz trémula y angustiada que quería el divorcio.

Entonces empecé a preguntarme y a gritarle, enrabiado pero también triste, que qué había hecho mal, que por qué quería hacerlo, ya que nuestra relación iba viento en popa y tampoco llevábamos tantos años juntos como marido y mujer como para querer separarnos ahora.

Pero lo que me contó después acabó de destruirme el corazón en añicos, provocando heridas irreparables en mi corazón. Se había enamorado de otro país. Noté una sensación extraña de profunda desesperación que me subía desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Salté del banquillo del piano bruscamente, Elizabeta se asustó de mi reacción, yo la tomé por los hombros y le supliqué que me dijera de quién, mientras prorrumpía lentamente a lágrimas.

Seis letras: tres consonantes y tres vocales que despertaron todo el odio posible que cabía dentro de mí. Prusia. Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, angustiado. Ella intentó calmarme, pero era imposible; cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, más dolor sentía. Cogí las llaves de mi propia casa y, ignorando todos los comentarios que ella me lanzaba para relajarme; me fui, y me eché a correr por las majestuosas calles de mi amada ciudad, mientras aún amargas lágrimas me resbalaban por ambas mejillas. Las gentes de la capital se asustaron al verme avanzar tan deprisa mientras lloraba en silencio, gracias al fuerte y cortante viento como cuchillas de metal de invierno que sustituía mis sollozos por su terrible e incesante aullido.

No sé si creo del todo en la vida después del amor. Es doloroso vivir sin él; despertarme un nuevo día, e intentar abrazar el hueco vacío en la cama que había compartido tantos años con la misma persona. No deseo volver a tener a Eli de nuevo. Está claro que no la quiero nunca más a mi lado, después de todo lo que me hizo no quiero volver a verla jamás; para ella solo deseo que huya juntamente con su amante Gilbert y perderle la pista. Y para mí… Para mí no sé que quiero. ¿Otra persona? No lo sé. ¿Volver a mi sencilla felicidad? Quizás. Pero después de la ruptura, no puedo disfrutar de ella; cuando lo intento, los recuerdos me asolan, e intento olvidarlos, pero entonces los ojos se me vuelven a llenar de lágrimas y entonces…

Estoy más deprimido que nunca, y necesito ayuda. He decidido que hoy iré a ver uno de los países en que mi dinastía había dominado muchos años y aún tenemos una relación excelente, España. Confío en que él podrá animarme, o al menos, eso espero de todo corazón.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

*PdV: Punto de vista

;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo y hasta la próxima!


	2. España me trenzaba el pelo (Portugal)

¡Segundo capítulo! Aquí desde el punto de vista de Deolinda Carriedo, mi OC que representa el país de Portugal. Este y los demás capítulos la definen completamente: su físico, sus aficiones, su carácter...

Bien, aquí está la segunda parte de _Alas de Escombros_

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

Cap. 2: España me trenzaba el pelo… (PdV Portugal)

-Tienes un cabello precioso, hermanita. Ojalá yo lo tuviera igual de brillante y bonito que tú. –Me dijo el hermano España, mientras iba a buscar un cepillo para peinarme el pelo color cobre, largo y fino, que me caía hasta los hombros. Yo, Deolinda Carriedo, la representante de Portugal, estaba de visita en casa de mi hermano España; el cual quería con toda mi alma.

-¡No digas bobadas! –Exclamé, entre risas. -¡Tenemos el pelo igual de bello! La única diferencia es que yo lo llevo largo, y tú bastante más corto. –Lo intenté convencer, mientras me enroscaba un mechón castaño oscuro entre el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda. Él se acercó rápidamente a mí y me sentó en una de las sillas del salón. Antonio adoraba peinarme y trenzarme el pelo, desde que éramos bien pequeños disfrutaba hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas por tierras lusas? –Me preguntó mientras tomaba el cepillo y empezaba a peinarme. Yo hice una mueca triste.

-No demasiado bien, la verdad. Volvemos a estar en crisis, después de la desgracia del terremoto de Lisboa de 1755. De hecho, era previsible, que después de una tragedia como esta apareciera otra crisis económica y política. –Le conté, mientras soltaba un suspiro de desesperación.

-No te preocupes, querida Deolinda. Seguro que todo, al final, sale bien, ya verás. –Me animó. Yo sonreí. De verdad agradecía de todo corazón que mi querido hermano me apoyara como lo hacía después de los malos momentos. –Bien… Hablemos ahora de un tema algo más alegre… ¿Qué…? ¿Ya te has enamorado de alguna nación, o no están las cosas ahora mismo para esto…?

Yo casi di un bote de mi asiento, mientras me sonrojaba como un tomate. –Qué… directo. No, todavía no encontré nadie que me guste, la verdad. –Le confesé, mientras me tapaba la boca con las manos, avergonzada. Antonio soltó el peine y empezó a trenzarme el pelo hábilmente.

-¿De verdad? –Farfulló el castellano, soltando una sonora risotada. –Qué mala suerte… Porque yo sé de uno que jura estar loquito perdido por ti…

-¡No es cierto! –Salté yo. -¡No te inventes historias! –Hice, ahora, llenando con un toque de rabia mi grito. Él prosiguió intentando convencerme de que sí, que esa persona existía, hasta que yo, harta, le pregunté, arqueado una ceja: -¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es, él?

-¡Eso no te lo puedo decir! Me ha dicho que no se lo dijera a nadie. –Dijo firmemente el español.

-Entonces te lo has inventado. ¡Embustero, no tendría que fiarme de ninguna de tus palabras! –Lo reñí, ahora algo enfadada de verdad.

-Muy bien, si no me crees te lo diré. ¡Inglaterra me ha confesado que está enamorado de ti desde el 1400! Y es que no me extraña, vosotros dos tenéis una alianza muy extraña desde hace muchos siglos.

-Solo somos amigos, nada más, y por eso somos aliados. Yo tengo plena confianza en Arthur, pero te juro que no lo amo.

-Bien, pues él a ti sí. Y con locura. –España terminó de trenzarme el pelo y culminó su trabajo recogiendo la trenza en una pequeña goma. En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre, y mientras mi hermanito iba a abrir la puerta yo cogí mi preciada guitarra portuguesa que estaba sobre el sillón de la gran sala del palacio. El chirriante pero también aterciopelado sonido de las finas cuerdas llenó el salón, y luego interpreté una pequeña canción de cuna típica del sur de mi país.

-¡Qué alegría que hayas venido, Roderich! –Oí que exclamaba con profunda alegría, mi hermano.

-¿De dónde procede esa hermosa música? –Hizo una voz desconocida que hablaba plácidamente, con un tono de voz relativamente grave y muy agradable. Sus palabras que halagaban mi arte me hicieron sonreír.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! No sé si conoces todavía mi hermana pequeña, Portugal. –Las dos siluetas se acercaron por el pasillo que conducía a la enorme sala donde yo estaba.

-Pues no. –Me levanté del sofá donde reposaba, miré de arriba abajo al desconocido y quise saludarlo, inclinarme y dedicarle una elegante reverencia, como acostumbraba a hacer, pero…

…

¿Qué pasó aquel instante? Noté como todo mi cuerpo temblaba al compás de mis latidos del corazón, algo se estremeció también dentro de mis entrañas, mi vista me falló por unos segundos, y finalmente, todo mi interior se llenó lentamente de una sensación de euforia. Delante mismo de aquella persona que no sabía todavía ni su nombre, empecé a sentir muchas cosas que jamás en mi vida había sentido.

-Mi… mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein. Encantado de conocerla, señorita…

-Carriedo, Deolinda Carriedo. –Chillé, con la voz temblorosa de unos nervios que no sabía por qué se hallaban dentro de mí.

-Él es Austria, hermanita; y uno de mis mejores amigos de toda la vida. Estoy convencido que os llevaréis muy bien. Además, tenéis un montón de cosas en común, ¿cierto? –Dijo animadamente el español, ojeando rápidamente a uno y a otro. Roderich y yo aún seguíamos mirándonos a los ojos desde largo rato. Vi en el interior de su iris color amatista, un peculiar brillo oscuro que fue capaz de transmitirme sus mismas sensaciones.

Noté la tristeza y la más profunda amargura en sus preciosos ojos, pero no sabía el por qué.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, házmelo saber con un review :) Si no te ha gustado o tienes alguna crítica o comentario, también. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos; y contesto a todos.

Quiero agradecer especialmente desde aquí a un buen amigo mío que se está leyendo este fanfic sin conocer Hetalia; ¡muchas gracias, Joan!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D y hasta la próxima


	3. La primera conferencia mundial (Austria)

_Hallo_!

Gracias por seguir la historia. Este capítulo es algo más largo.

Espero que os guste :)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Cap. 3: La primera conferencia mundial (PdV Austria)

No sabría muy bien como definir aquel momento. España, uno de mis mejores amigos de todos los tiempos, me presentó cuando llegué a su casa a su hermana pequeña, Portugal, que yo todavía no conocía. Nos lanzamos una mirada en los ojos algo peculiar; sus ojos me miraban con inquietud, nerviosismo, e igual… ¿deseo? Lo cierto es que a través de su larga mirada, pude ver reflejada como si de un espejo se tratara, su forma de ser: curiosa, vivaz, ardiente y apasionada; hecho que me cautivó.

Pero además también su físico me maravilló por completo: sus cabellos eran de cobre, largos y finos, recogidos en una hermosa trenza, sus ojos que tantas emociones me habían transmitido, eran grandes como dos lunas y expresivos, con un hermoso iris verde que relucía como el mismo oro gracias a la potente luz del sol, su piel era blanca como la nieve de las montañas de mis queridos Alpes, y sus labios eran finos y rojos. Era realmente bella, debo admitirlo. Parecía bastante más joven que yo, pero recordé que nacimos como naciones ambos más o menos en el mismo período histórico, y debíamos tener la misma edad.

-Mi… mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein. Encantado de conocerla, señorita… -Murmuré cortésmente, pero algo tenso.

-Carriedo, Deolinda Carriedo. –Me contestó la joven chica.

-Él es Austria, hermanita; y uno de mis mejores amigos de toda la vida. Estoy convencido que os llevaréis muy bien. Además, tenéis un montón de cosas en común, ¿cierto? –Hizo mi buen amigo. Abrazó a su querida hermana con cariño y nos dejó un rato a solas, ya que quería prepararnos algo de merienda para ambos. Deolinda y yo nos sentamos en los sillones de la elegante e inmensa sala. La muchacha miraba fijamente al suelo, mientras se mordía con nerviosismo su labio inferior, debía estar incómoda porque era tímida; o al menos es lo que yo creía.

-Su música es maravillosa. –Rompí yo el silencio con un halago. –Nunca antes había visto un instrumento similar. ¿De cuál se trata? –Le pregunté, mientras echaba una ojeada a la pequeña guitarra que reposaba en otro de los sillones del salón. Ella levantó su vista para dirigirme una fugaz sonrisa y contestar:

-Muchas gracias. Es una guitarra portuguesa; típica, como su nombre indica, de mis tierras.

Yo seguí mirando con asombro el pequeño instrumento, hasta que le pregunté:

-¿Sería mucha molestia para usted tocar alguna pequeña pieza para mí? –Ella abrió los ojos, y se le iluminó el rostro.

-En absoluto. Todo lo contrario, estoy cansada de tocar en mi casa para mis paredes, me encanta que me escuchen. –Y dicho esto, se levantó para recoger la guitarra e interpretar una corta canción. Yo cerré los ojos como acostumbraba a hacer para concentrarme más cuando disfrutaba de algo tan bello como el sonar de un instrumento.

Cuando terminó los últimos acordes, yo abrí lentamente mis ojos e, instintivamente, le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa que se escapó del interior de mi alma. Fue extraño, ya que nunca acostumbraba a sonreír. Ella me correspondió con otra, y vi como sus mejillas adoptaban un tono rojizo.

En ese momento llegó mi amigo España, con una bandeja de plata en sus manos, cargada de pastas de té y trozos de diferentes tartas. Mientras degustábamos todos juntos la repostería que había elaborado para nosotros Antonio, él mismo inició otra conversación:

-¿Os habéis enterado de la noticia? ¡Este mes de agosto se va a celebrar la primera conferencia mundial! –Saltó ilusionado, el castellano, mientras nos miraba, inquieto, a ambos.

-Sí, por supuesto. –Contestó la joven Portugal. –En mi país todo se va a poner en marcha para transportar en nuestros grandes barcos la multitud de naciones que va a asistir.

-¿La primera conferencia mundial? –Hice yo, extrañado. No había oído hablar de ello nunca antes.

-¿No te has enterado, Roderich? ¡Pero si es un acontecimiento único! Todos los países del mundo se van a reunir para debatir todos los temas que afectan al planeta. La primera edición se va a celebrar en Nueva York, en Estados Unidos, pero está previsto que las próximas sean alrededor de todo el mundo. –Me explicó, pacientemente, el español, ofreciéndome un pequeño trozo más de tarta de manzana.

-Pues ahora acaba de llegarme a los oídos esta gran noticia. Qué extraño que nadie antes me hubiera dicho nada. –Hice, algo molesto.

-Si aún no te has inscrito en ningún barco para cruzar el Atlántico, no creo que haya ya ninguno disponible, a estas alturas. Quedan pocas semanas para que se celebre. –Prosiguió el castellano.

-Vaya… -Murmuré.

-¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó Deolinda. –Mi país es uno de los pocos que ofrecen barcos para que todas las naciones puedan llegar a la conferencia. Tenemos casi todo ocupado, pero puedo reservarle un sitio, si es lo que desea.

-¿De verdad haría eso por mí? Muchísimas gracias, señorita Deolinda. Nunca olvidaré este gesto tan bondadoso hacia la nación austríaca… -Le dije, dirigiéndole una mirada de ternura.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Dejad de hablar tan formalmente! ¡Vosotros sabéis hacerlo, pero yo no, y me siento mal por ello! –Gritó entre carcajadas Antonio. Deolinda se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar su risa. -¡No te rías, hermanita, que es cierto! Además, tú tampoco hablas así, normalmente. Solo lo haces porque está Austria delante, que es muy correcto y mesurado con sus palabras…

-La formalidad es importante. –Añadí yo. La verdad es que odiaba que me hablaran de forma coloquial o incluso vulgar los desconocidos, hecho que acostumbraba a suceder; pero la entrañable hermana de mi amigo me sorprendió, me hablaba con un registro que yo consideraba adecuado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Austria. –Dijo, firmemente, la joven. Ambos nos dirigimos una mirada de acuerdo. Antonio arqueó una ceja y nos miró, a la derecha, a mí; y a la izquierda, a Deolinda.

-Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. –Me helé de pies a cabeza con sus palabras.

-¡Por…! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero decir, que…! ¡Que... cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Acabamos de conocernos! –Gemí yo, asustado. No quería que me malinterpretaran ni él ni Portugal.

-No sé… Yo solo digo que quedaríais bien juntos, pero… No creo que nunca suceda eso. –Terminó Antonio. –No. ¡Es imposible…! -Miré a Portugal, que le dirigía una ojeada de hielo a su hermano, con rabia pero también con tristeza.

-¿Po… podemos dejar ya el tema, por favor? –Pidió ella misma, mirando al suelo de nuevo, roja como un tomate y avergonzada. –Bien, de hecho yo tendría que ir yéndome ya, que si me espero un rato más llegaré tardísimo a Lisboa. –Se levantó de la silla, cogió su guitarra portuguesa y España y yo la acompañamos hasta la puerta de la gran mansión del castellano, donde nos despedimos. Le tomé la mano y la besé, mientras ella me dedicaba una pequeña reverencia; y vi como se alejaba por el largo sendero de piedra hasta que su silueta se difuminó en el horizonte. Mi buen amigo cerró la puerta entonces y me preguntó:

-¿Es bonita, eh? –Me susurró, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Estaba intentando tentarme? Era cierto que Deolinda y yo coincidíamos en muchas cosas, e incluso nos poníamos de acuerdo con facilidad, ¡pero aquello no quería decir que estuviéramos predestinados a nada! ¡Por supuesto que no! Esa chica debía tener más o menos mi edad, y parecía muy inteligente y era hermosa, pero era la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo…

-Sí lo es. –Los ojos de España se clavaron en los míos como cuchillos ardientes. -¡Pero…! ¡Pero quiero decir que…! ¡Que sería genial como una buena amiga, nada más, ya lo sabes…!

-El divorcio te ha trastornado. –Me espetó el castellano, algo indignado conmigo. Yo me irrité aún más.

-No me vuelvas a decir eso nunca más. –Hice, entre indignado e incluso triste. -Vine aquí por si podías ayudarme, no para que me hundieras más en mi amargura. –Hice yo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Tienes razón, perdóname. Volvamos a la sala. –Se disculpó, conduciéndome hacia el interior de su gran casa. -¿Querías hablar de algún tema en especial?

-Sí. Necesito soltar todo aquello que me está matando por dentro.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer.

¡Espero vuestros reviews!

Hasta pronto ;)

_mozartfangirl_


	4. Nada podrá detenerme (Portugal)

Cap. 4: Nada podrá detenerme (PdV Portugal)

Acabamos de poner los pies sobre el continente americano. Fue un viaje maravilloso, el cielo estaba despejado y el mar calmado. Pero, ¿sabéis qué es lo mejor de todo? Que gracias a este recorrido tan bonito he descubierto lo que de verdad siento. He descubierto que estoy enamorada. Sí. Me ha costado muchos siglos encontrar el amor, y eso que he buscado tantas veces dentro de mi corazón… Unos pocos días antes que nuestro barco zarpara del puerto de Lisboa, mi capital, Inglaterra se me declaró. ¡Tenía tanta razón mi hermano! Me confesó lo muy enamorado que estaba de mí desde hacía tantísimo tiempo. Yo me puse nerviosa y le contesté que no, quizás demasiado bruscamente; lo cierto es que se marchó bastante chafado el pobre. Yo intenté buscarle un hueco en mi corazón, al menos románticamente hablando; pero no lo hallé. No lo quería ni lo quiero como novio, solamente como amigo, y lo sabe. Solo hay una única persona, una única nación que pueda ocupar ese lugar vacío.

Roderich Edelstein, Austria.

Me pasé todo el viaje contemplándolo. Él se pasó gran parte del trayecto observando atentamente el horizonte marino, hasta que llegamos a la gran ciudad estadounidense, excepto unos pocos minutos en el que divisó cerca del barco una gran ballena azul, y salió corriendo despavorido hacia el interior del gran barco. No sabía que tuviera miedo a las criaturas marinas; y no me extraña, siendo un país de montañas y ríos como es.

A diferencia de mí. El mar es mi segunda casa. Somos tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes…

La otra parte del largo viaje lo invirtió a mi lado; conversando sobre varios temas: nuestros países, culturas, elementos característicos…

Quisiera mirarlo a los ojos como si fuera un país normal, pero no puedo, porque no lo es. No puedo observarlo atentamente como si de otro se tratara, porque estoy completamente atraída a él… ¡Es el hombre de quién me he enamorado!

Lo amo. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas. Daría todo lo que tengo y más para robarle solamente un beso. Pero sé que él a mí no me quiere, ya que al ser una nación tan grande y poderosa, no debería enamorarse de una nación pobre como yo, que tenemos solamente nuestro _bacalhau_, el _fado_, y poca cosa más.

Pero a pesar de eso no pierdo la esperanza. Si algo aprendí de mi abuelo, la Antigua Roma, es a no tirar la toalla a primera de cambio, y a luchar duro para conseguir mis objetivos. Todo es posible, y sé que si me esfuerzo, conseguiré que Austria se enamore de mí, ¡y tanto que lo conseguiré!

Llegamos a Nueva York a las dos del mediodía, pero la reunión no empezaba hasta las cinco, así que decidimos hacer ambos una vuelta juntos por las grandes avenidas de la ciudad y parar en algún restaurante a comer, ya que no habíamos ni almorzado. Realmente disfrutaba todos los ratos que pasaba con él, acostumbraba a hablarme de las maravillas de su país: los preciosos paisajes montañosos, los elegantes edificios y palacios de la capital, Viena, los grandes compositores que habían dejado una importante huella en su nación, todo… Y a medida que él me contaba, más ganas me entraban de visitar su tierra. Entonces yo también le explicaba tradiciones y costumbres típicas de mi pequeño país, y él muchas veces se sorprendía de alguna de ellas, le hablaba de todos los puntos interesantes de mi territorio, y se maravillaba con ellos. Le encantaba hablarme, pero también escuchar, y descubrir cosas nuevas que hasta ahora desconocía. Después, cuando nos cogimos más confianza y dejamos de tratarnos de usted, también conversamos sobre nosotros; él me explicó en la terrible situación sentimental que se encontraba; su esposa Hungría le había pedido el divorcio porque se había enamorado de otro país. Yo traté de explicarle algo sobre mi situación sentimental también, pero no pude… Se hallaban dentro de mí tantas cosas cuando estaba a su lado que me lo impidió.

Después de comer, paseamos un buen rato otra vez y luego fuimos a la gran mansión de Estados Unidos, la casa de su representante Alfred Jones, donde se celebraba la conferencia. Cuando llegamos, la mayoría de países estaban allí dentro ya, pero quedaban unos veinte minutos todavía para que empezara, y había algunas naciones, las más impuntuales, que todavía no habían llegado.

-¡Ey, hola! ¡Qué bien que hagáis venido ya! –Nos saludó, al abrir la gran puerta de la casa, Alfred. -¡Pasad! ¡Como si fuera vuestra casa! Las demás naciones están ya dentro de la sala de reunión. –Y dicho eso, nos condujo a ambos hasta el salón. Vi que mi acompañante se detuvo justo a la entrada de la habitación, ya que un chico albino el cual estaba abrazado a otra joven de largos cabellos morenos claros quería hablar con él. No conocía a ninguno de los dos, por eso decidí entrar a la enorme sala, sacar mi guitarra portuguesa y ponerme a tocar un rato, hasta que empezara la reunión.

Mi música llamó la atención de algunos países. Inglaterra fue el primero que se acercó a mí, contemplándome embobado; luego algunos que conocía: Rusia y sus subordinados, Italia del Norte y el mismo Estados Unidos; y otros que no había visto jamás. Cuando terminé, incluso llegaron a aplaudirme, y yo me sonrojé, avergonzada pero agradecida.

-¡Vee~, Portugal! –Se acercó corriendo para abrazarme Feliciano. -¡Tocas muy bien, enhorabuena! –Yo, roja como un tomate, le di las gracias. Entonces avanzó hacia mí un joven de larga cabellera rubio platino, ojos azules como el mar y barba, que yo no conocía.

-Tu música es una maravilla. Perdóname, no me he presentado: Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, el elegante país de Francia. –Murmuró. Su voz era calmada y aterciopelada. –Oh, parece que la reunión está a punto de empezar. Cuando termine, me encantaría hablar contigo sobre música, si te apetece, claro.

-Por supuesto. –Contesté, sonriente. Vi que se alejaba lentamente de mí soltando una extraña risa que me heló los huesos. Parecía muy agradable, pero por algún motivo desconocido, no me producía confianza alguna.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más movimiento...

_Spoiler: Un encuentro no deseado entre Austria, Prusia y Hungría :O_

Lo siento, fans de Francia, aquí no lo saqué muy bien...

¡Gracias por leer!

_**mozartfangirl**_


	5. Me alzaré como un fénix (Austria)

_Servus!_

En primer lugar, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ¡no quiero que los pocos seguidores de la historia se desenganchen! xD

En este quinto capítulo hay algo más de acción, como ya anuncié en el capítulo pasado.

Y sí, copié el título de la conocida canción de la cantante Conchita Wurst para el título del capítulo xD pero es que cuando no tengo imaginación, pongo el título de la canción que escucho mientras escribo...

También tengo que advertir, por eso, que en este capítulo hay lenguaje algo vulgar (Prusia, cómo no).

Bien, os dejo con el ff, espero que os guste :)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Cap. 5: Me alzaré como un fénix (PdV Austria)

-¡Eh, Roderich! ¿Cómo vas, señorito podrido? –Una estridente voz que _demasiado_ conocía me llamó. Oh, no. Me giré para mirar a Prusia, el cual había querido ignorar insatisfactoriamente, y a ahora mi exmujer, Hungría, rodeada por los brazos del albino. Ya me había equivocado, haciéndole caso.

-Déjame, Gilbert. Por favor. –Le pedí todo lo cordialmente que pude; yo no lo aguantaba y él tampoco a mí. Mi petición solamente le provocó una desagradable risa y una mirada de desprecio que me dirigió. Yo fruncí el ceño, cada vez más indignado.

-¿Por qué…? Yo solo quiero hablar contigo como buenos vecinos y amigos que somos. Qué antipático eres, Austria. –Me espetó. Entonces se giró para observar a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, y se inclinó para besarle los labios de una forma terriblemente desagradable. Mis ojos se entrecerraron, mi mirada se heló, desprendiendo todo el más profundo odio de mi alma hacia ellos. –No sé como pudiste casarte con él, Hungría. –Añadió el prusiano. Cerré los puños de furia, pero no dije nada.

-Teniéndote a ti, mi amor, no sé yo tampoco cómo lo pude hacer. –Comentó la húngara, acariciando la mejilla del albino. Entre los dos, mi enemigo y mi descarada exmujer, me estaban destrozando cada segundo que pasaba mis sentimientos. Entonces, intenté travesar la puerta para llegar a la sala de reunión, pero el mismo Gilbert se colocó enfrente de esta, impidiéndome avanzar.

-¿Dónde vas…? ¡Pero si aún no hemos acabado de hablar! –Farfulló en un tono impertinente. Entonces yo ya no pude contenerme más.

-¡Dejadme en paz de una vez! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas. La potencia de mi chillido llegó a los oídos de las naciones que estaban en el interior del salón de la conferencia, que se giraron asustados; entre ellos Portugal. - ¡No me importa que estéis juntos! ¡Me da igual! ¡Admito que tardé en superarlo, pero ya lo hice, y no me vais a hacer daño vosotros dos nunca jamás!

-Venga, Roderich… -Insistió el albino en el mismo tono de voz despectivo. –No me digas que no te importa que me tirara a escondidas a tu ahora exmujer desde el mismo día de vuestra boda.

Hice unos ojos como platos. Miré a Hungría, la cual me apartó la mirada, incómoda. -¡¿Eso hiciste!? –Bramé, irritado. Ella, por supuesto, no me contestó. El prusiano empezó a desternillarse allí mismo con esa risa tan molesta que no podía soportar.

-P…Prusia… -Empezó a murmurar la magiar, pero las palabras de su amado Gilbert la cortaron.

-¿Ves como te importa, señorito podrido? –Exclamó, entre risotadas. - ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto! Qué gracioso…

Entonces, sin decir nada más avancé con paso firme por la puerta. Mi corazón latía aún rápido y dolorosamente. Yo pensaba que Hungría algún día me quiso… Pero se ve que no fue así, ella desde que nos conocimos tenía alguien a quien de verdad amaba. Vi a Francia que se acercaba a mi amiga Portugal, y le comentaba alguna cosa; no me atreví a acercarme por no meterme en conversaciones ajenas, pero me vinieron ganas de intervenir, Francis no es de fiar, y la pobre Deolinda parecía que aún no lo conocía del todo.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, me senté al lado de mi buena amiga. Entonces aquellas palabras que Prusia me lanzó me volvieron de nuevo a la mente; y mis ojos, casi instintivamente, empezaron a humedecerse. Me los cubrí por la mano, para intentar disimular mis lágrimas, pero la lusa descubrió que estaba llorando.

-¡Roderich! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? –Gimió, asustada. Rápidamente me cubrió con un abrazo, y yo recosté mi frente sobre su hombro, sin dejar de lagrimear, gravemente afligido; los dos amantes habían vuelto a desgarrar mi corazón por segunda vez.

-Lo siento, Deolinda, no quiero que sufras por mí ni que aguantes todo esto, tú no tienes la culpa, ni… -Balbuceé. Mi voz estaba rota por los llantos.

-No digas tonterías, Roderich. Soy tu amiga, ¿no? Puedes contar conmigo siempre que tú quieras, yo estaré a tu lado. –Me susurró en la oreja. –Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

-Hungría… No me ha querido nunca… ¡Nunca…! Pensaba que quizás algún tiempo… Quizás algún simple día… Pero no. Nunca ha estado enamorada de mí. No se casó por amor. Yo la quería con todas mis fuerzas, pero ella… ¡Pero ella no! –Grité de rabia, mientras golpeaba todo lo fuerte que pude la mesa. Deolinda se levantó de su silla, horrorizada por mi reacción, y me condujo hasta la salida.

-¿¡Hey, dónde vais!? –Hizo Estados Unidos, al ver que salíamos de su casa. -¡La reunión va a empezar ahora mismo!

-No me importa la conferencia. –Dijo firmemente la lusitana. –Necesitamos ir afuera. –Y dicho eso, avanzamos hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión. –Vamos, Roderich.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Me dejas un review, por favor?

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)

_**mozartfangirl**_


End file.
